There have been many advancements in the area of wearable protection systems, such as helmets. Most of the advancements have been focused improvement of the materials for protecting against impact forces. A few designers have attempted to implement some electronics into helmets. However, these attempts fail to provide robust information with regard to detection and/or warning of health risks. The state-of-the-art lacks an efficient and innovative means for providing sufficient complex information regarding detection, assessing, predicting, and/or analyzing health risks based upon circumstances surrounding a person using wearable protection systems.
The present disclosure is directed to addressing and/or at least reducing one or more of the problems or issues identified above.